


Late Night Cravings

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Vanitas convinced Ventus to go out on a food run to satisfy their cravings, and ends up giving his brother some flirting pointers too.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these oneshot/drabble fics written for a bit for myself, but I decided to share 'em! Like my other series, these will be standalone, but part of the overall umbrella of KH mpreg oneshot/drabble fics. I've got two more after this one, which I may as well just post now while I'm on AO3.
> 
> This chapter focuses on Vanitas and Ventus, who are twins in this AU story. (I do hope I remember correctly that the "&" is for friendship fics rather than romance ones... someone correct me if I'm wrong there.)

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

Ventus said that as he stepped out of his twin brother’s car, holding a sea salt ice cream shake in one hand, and a bag of fries in another. He, like his brother, was eight months pregnant, and they had gone on a food run to satisfy their cravings. Ventus was only wearing a pair of white sweatpants before they left, but he threw on a black hoodie and some flip flops before they left.

“C’mon, you knew you wanted to do it.” Vanitas said as he closed his door, holding his sea salt shake in his hand.

Ventus looked over at his brother, who was waddling around the car to let them both back in the house. His baby bump was contained in a tight fitting My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and he also had on a pair of black sweatpants and flip flops.

“Well, yeah, I guess I did.” Ventus said sheepishly. “I was really craving this, so I guess it worked out.”

“And you were blushing when you saw that cute guy in the drive thru.” Vanitas teased before taking a sip of his shake.

“W-Well!”

Ventus felt his face flush as Vanitas only smirked at him. It was true, the guy in the drive thru window was super cute. Red hair, and very loud, he just seemed perfect to Ventus. He felt his heart racing again as he stepped into the house after Vanitas unlocked the door.

Returning to reality, Ventus kicked off his flip flops while Vanitas closed the door behind them and then did the same. The two then waddled their way down the hall to their shared bedroom. Once there, Ventus took a container of fries out for himself, while giving the bag to Vantias. The two then sat down on the small loveseat they had in their room and began to eat. Eventually, Ventus noticed his brother’s bump moving.

“Why do you insist on wearing such tight fitting shirts?” Ventus asked. “I can see your baby kicking from here.”

Vantias finished chewing a fry before answering. “That’s exactly why, dear brother. See, it drives guys crazy, so I want them to be driven absolutely wild looking at me.”

Ventus rolled his eyes as Vanitas flashed a smirk.

“C’mon, you should try it out!” Vanitas said excitedly. “Do you know how many hot guys have come up to ask to feel my bump? A whole hell of a lot is what.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.” Ventus replied.

“Not even for the cute guy who was in the drive thru window?”  
Ventus blushed. “N-no, probably not.”

Vanitas smirked, and then got up off the couch. He waddled over to his closet, and pulled out a t-shirt. He then came back and handed it to Ventus.

“Try it on.” Vanitas said. “And then make a decision.”

Ventus sighed, but decided it was worth a shot. He stood up and took off his hoodie. Holding the shirt in his hands, he noticed it was a light blue v-neck shirt. With another sigh, he threw the shirt on, and immediately felt the fabric press against his womb. Vanitas motioned for him to come over towards the mirror, and Ventus gasped.

“Looks good, huh?” Vanitas said.

“Y-yeah.” Ventus said, rubbing his bump. “I hate to admit it, but yeah. The bump is just so… full.”

“Told you!”

“Well, I already knew. I admit I _was_ a little jealous that you looked so good in it.”

Vanitas couldn’t help but feel himself blush at the compliment. Ventus then smiled, and rubbed his brother’s bump.

“V-Ven!” Vanitas stammered.

“What?” Ventus asked in reply.

“You just can’t compliment me like that and then touch my bump!”

“Well I wanted to. I love my brother, and I love my future nephew.”  
“Ugh, now I feel obligated to do this.”

Vanitas returned the gesture by rubbing his brother’s bump. Ventus smiled.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ventus said.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Vanitas replied. “I love my brother and future nephew as well. Now can we get back to eating?”   
Ventus let out a small laugh. “Sure, Van.”

The two brothers then waddled their way back to the couch to finish their meal, and talked of ways to accentuate their bumps to attract guys into feeling them.


End file.
